


Roses.

by iloveyousweetbean



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, ninette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyousweetbean/pseuds/iloveyousweetbean
Summary: Is it silly to fall in love with your best friend?





	Roses.

* * *

 

 

_**It’s not that I’m afraid I’m not enough for her** _

_Nino had known Marinette Dupain-Cheng since they were toddlers. Their parents were always fond of seeing them together. They had taken their first steps together, and their first words were their names to each other._

_“Ni-no!” Marinette giggled as she held on to Nino for support as she tried to walk like him.  
_

_“Ma-wi-nette.” Nino giggled back at her and the two toddlers had fallen down together, laughing._

 

* * *

 

 

Nino remembered this as he stood by her side nervously, watching and hearing her laugh. Marinette always had the brightest smile around him. Alix often teased him about his crush on Marinette. Alix and Nino were good friends, and she just wanted Nino to be happy. Nino said he was just scared, but he wasn’t scared he wasn’t enough for her. He didn’t think like that. He was just letting his fears and worries get to his head.

 

“Ninooooo..” Marinette pouted, leaning on his shoulder,” Walk with me to go get ice cream. She silently slipped her hand in his and pulled him along gently.

 

_**It’s not that I can’t find the words to say** _

 

But maybe it was. Or maybe he couldn’t understand why she didn’t understand him when he told her,” I love you, Mari.”

She would respond with a playful,” I love you too, Nino!” And she would lean on his shoulder and fall asleep, always murmuring, "It’s what best friends do. They love each other.”

  
And his heart would always feel like something was poking at it hard. Those words hurt, but he would smile just for her and make sure she didn’t fall and hurt herself.

 

* * *

 

 

_**But when she’s with him, she seems…happier** _

Nino remembered that day he was supposed to hang out with Marinette. She had told him she couldn’t, and she hadn’t even looked at him. She was staring at Adrien, his best friend, while she said it. He felt a bit heartbroken, knowing she was probably already in love with him, and he wanted to lock his heart away.

He smiled, a fake smile, and walked home, tears in his eyes.

He loved Marinette, and he should have told her directly. “I love you as in more than a friend, Marinette.” Now, she was probably head over heels for Adrien. He smiled sadly, taking off his glasses to wipe away his tears. He’d be happy for them. Adrien makes her really, really happy. 

_**And I don’t want to take that away** _

Thinking about that made Nino think, who was he to take that away? Marinette was happy. That was all that mattered. Sure, he had wished it was him, but if Adrien was the one that made her happy, that made her smile, who was he to come in between that? He couldn’t take Mari away from what he believed was her happiness by her constant hanging out with Adrien, and constantly remaining by his side. Weeks passed, and Nino hadn’t heard a simple,” Hi, Nino!” from her. He missed her a lot. 

 

* * *

 

 

_**How many times will I see your face?** _

_He dreamt of her. Once in particular, he had dreamt about her so vividly, it felt like she was actually there. He didn’t want it to be a dream. She had called him her little turtle, because he always shied away from people by hiding under his cap. She teased him and ran off with his cap and he chased after her, laughing._

_“Mari, give it back! You know how weird I look without my hat on!” Nino playfully called after her. Marinette stopped as soon as he caught her and spun her around.  
_

_“I love you so much, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I love you with all my heart. I want you to know I am forever yours. You hold my heart and I love you so much.” Nino breathed, as Marinette leaned in close.  
_

_“I know, Nino.” Marinette glanced at him quickly, before she looked down again.” I love you, too.” She kissed him, but that’s when he was awoken by the sound of an alarm going off._

 

* * *

 

 

_**How many times will you walk away?** _

 

_“Hey, Nino! I’m sorry, my parents need me in the bakery and Adrien volunteered to help.”  
_

_“Hey, Nino! I’m so sorry! I can’t come to help you out with the project because Adrien needs help on his homework and I need help on mine. We promised to help each other out.”  
_

_“Hey, Nino! Adrien invited Alya, me and the girls to lunch! He said you can come, but he doesn’t know if his father approves of you going after, well uh, you remember. The incident at his house with his dad.”  
_

_“Hey, Nino! I wanted to tell you I love you, my little turtle! I hope you’re having a good day. I can’t come over tonight. Mr. Agreste, Adrien’s dad, is coming over for dinner with us and Adrien wanted me to show his dad my designs! Wish me-”  
_

 

 

Nino wasn’t jealous. He was just sad he never got to spend any time with Mari recently. He always had a sinking feeling in his heart when he received her voicemails, canceling any plans they had had. Nino had just begun to fall asleep when he whispered Marinette’s name, one word that carried so much sorrow.

 

* * *

 

 

_**I just have to let you know…** _

 

Marinette had been chatting happily with Alya the next day. It looked like everything had gone smoothly the previous night. Nino had a chat with Adrien.

 

 

_“So…you don’t have any feelings for her at all?”_

__  
“Nino, Marinette is just a friend.”  


_“ Dude, she’s not to me. I love her.”  
_

_“ Then ask her out, bro. I think she returns your feelings.”  
_

_Nino whipped his head back to see Marinette just look away, and he turned red._

 

_“ What if she doesn’t?”_

__  
“ What if she does?”  


_“ I am going to go ask her out.”  
_

_“ And I am really happy for you! But please! Stop stalling, Nino! I need to go home and you’re making that hard to happen!”_

 

* * *

 

 

Nino was nervous. He had to do it. He had all these feelings for her and they weren’t going away.

_**I’m not tryna start a fire with this flame** _

What if it ruined their friendship? What if she laughed in his face? But Mari wasn’t like that. He’s known her since they were toddlers and she didn’t have a mean soul in her body unless she was pushed to the edge. Then, she was a storm and you had to watch out.

What if she thought like all the other times, that it was just as a best friend? Well then, Nino, you better be specific, He thought to himself.

_**But I’m worried that your heart, might feel the same** _

What if she didn’t feel the same?

He would always respect whatever her choice was and even if she said no, at least he told her. After, if she said no, he’d respect her choice and move on.

_**And I have to be honest with you, baby** _

Nino was close and he felt the sweat start to slowly trickle down his forehead. Marinette. The girl he loves with all his heart was just a few steps away. He reached her and he stood in front of her. Her bluebell eyes stared at him in curiosity and he blurted it out,” I  LOVE YOU MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG!”

_**Tell me if I’m wrong and this is crazy** _

Marinette’s face was unreadable. It was blank, no expression whatsoever. He thought it was a mistake and began to step back. Marinette just blinked at him.

“Okay, I know, well we’re best friends, but I’ve fallen deeply in love with you, Marinette. I’ve tried to tell you, but things haven’t been so smooth and I never got the chance. I get it if you think I’m crazy, or this is crazy, or both. I’ve probably made a mistake and you’re probably going to hate me for opening my mouth. But I had to tell you Marinette. I love you.”

_**But I got you this rose** _

He pulled out his arm from his back to present her with one lovely, red rose. Marinette gasped and her eyes brimmed with tears.

_**And I need to know** _

“I…Nino. You didn’t have to!” Marinette reached out to grab the rose that Nino was handing to her. He was really red. 

_**Will you let it die,** _

Marinette held the rose close to her chest. 

Nino held his breath, waiting for her words, for her to say anything.

_**or let it grow…** _

Marinette’s face was slowly covered in a blush, and it spread. She looked at him with a glow in her eyes.

_**Die…** _

Nino’s heart was pounding in his ears. He couldn’t take it. He was about to run off from so many minutes of pure silence.

_**or…** _

She looked at him with a look that made him feel like he could scarcely breathe. She was so breathtakingly beautiful.

_**Let** _

“ Mari, do you love me the way I love you? Don’t feel like you have to say yes. Please be completely honest with me.” Nino whispered, barely loud enough for Marinette to hear.

_**It** _

She had a beautiful smile playing on her lips, holding that rose close to her, as she nodded with tears in her eyes. “Yes, Nino. My sweet, freaking Nino. I love you.” She jumped into his arms and he caught her, holding her close like she was holding the rose. 

_**Grow?** _

She was crying and laughing at the same time, and she cupped Nino’s face and she kissed him hard. He was crying, holding her tightly as he kissed her just as fiercely.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
